Beverage cans are sometimes filled by automated container filling systems. In such a system, an empty can is engaged with a filling valve creating a seal and the beverage dispensed from a pressurized tank through the valve and into the can. In the filling process, a plurality of cans move in a line through a rotary filler having multiple valves. Empty cans are presented to each filling valve as the rotary filler turns. The empty cans must be correctly centered beneath the filling valve to avoid damage to the can, foaming, or spillage of product. Centering devices for cans, such as centering bells, specifically fit the opening/body of the can to be filled and allow a minute amount of clearance in order to fill the can quickly.
Beverage cans vary in design but share certain dimensions for lid diameter, body diameter, and overall height. Current known common lid diameters are 200, 202, 204, 206, and 209 millimeters. Current known body diameters are 202, 204, 207.5, 211, 300, and 307 millimeters. Current known can height dimensions range from 307 to 710 millimeters. Different centering bells correspond to each can size.
Presently, when a change in can size is scheduled for a line, all of the centering bells are disconnected from each of the valves, and centering bells sized for the lid diameter and body diameter of that new can are connected. A problem exists in that changing the bells requires stopping the line for a considerable amount of time to disconnect or unscrew all of the bells and reconnect the appropriate bells for the new can size. For a filler having multiple valves (for example, 72), the time required to change each centering bell consumes valuable time that reduces production time. A need exist for an adapter that allows a filling valve to quickly and easily accept a variety of centering bells used for differently sized cans.
Existing centering bells must be screwed onto the valve housing using a torqueing tool. Over torqueing can ruin the screw threads of the bell. If a bell is dropped, a slight bend in the threads can disable the bell. A need exists for means to attach bells to a filler valve without the need for complicated tools to quickly connect and disconnect the bells.
In addition, filling lines are typically cleaned to maintain flavor integrity and cleanliness of the filling apparatus. Currently, a clean-in-place (CIP) system that has a cup that replaces the centering bell is screwed on after the bell is removed. Removing each bell and connecting the cup to each valve is time consuming—taking many hours to remove each bell, attach each cup, remove the cup and reattach the bell to run a product. A need exists for a method and system to reduce the amount of time required to connect and disconnect a CIP assembly to reduce line down time and afford the maximum amount of time to run product.